Italy's Bullet
by indfirolofficial
Summary: after Japan leaves the axis -for a stupid reason- and joins the allies, Germany is furious! Then the Allies take a step over the line and Germany declares war. Someone makes Japan shoot Italy with a magic bullet, leaving his left shoulder wounded. Things go spiraling out of control! who will win? and can Germany cope with his new found feelings for Italy? Can he accept them?
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I was running just about as fast as my legs would let me, the buildings zipped by in a not-so zipping manner. I said I was going my fastest but I never said it was fast. Germany doesn't allow breaks so it was getting hard for me to breathe. I glanced up far ahead at the two of them; Germany and Japan./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Japan looks like he's having some trouble too, but at least he can keep up with him. little beads of sweat roll down his forehead./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""hey Italy,"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I switch my gaze over to Germany. The running doesn't seem to bother him at all, maybe he's going easy on us.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""if you jog faster, I'll let you make pasta."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"he doesn't have to say it twice. I get a huge energy burst and pass both of them, laughing like a maniac./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Italy wait!" I can hear him shout but I ignore him completely./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""PASTAAAAAAA!" I scream, running down the dirt path to Germany's house. Once I arrive I scurry into the kitchen, pulling out noodles from the pantry. I set a pot of water onto the warming stove and wait for it to boil./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emGermany is so kind, letting me cook pasta for lunch/em.I think, dumping the noodles in. emI don't really like training but otherwise I love living here. Germany Japan and I all get along great and I don't get beat up! I really hope it stays like this forever../em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"it becomes silent as I stir the noodles, adding a few ingredients here and there. I don't like this... I can't hear Germany on the phone and Japan isn't vacuuming the living room. it's too quiet!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""draw a circle that's the earth," I sing to bring in some /"I'm Hetaaaaliiiaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Italy..." a deep voice mumbles from across the kitchen. I look up from the tomato I am cutting to see Germany in the doorway./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""'ve~ hello Doitsu, are you feeling okay?" I question, observing his sad expression./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes, I'm fine," he shuffles to sit on one of the stools in front of the counter. he says he's okay but his face says otherwise. All color is drained from his cheeks, leaving him looking as if he's seen a ghost./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I just have a headache, that's all." he places his head in his hands./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I frown. emI really don't like seeing Germany like this, it hurts me inside.. I know! I'm going to help him!/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"/emwhy don't you go lay down and I'll bring you tea okay?" I tell him with a smile. he nods and I help him up, holding his arm all the way to his room. I push open the door and Germany drags br /his feet in. he plops down on the side of his bed and pulls off his sweaty tank top, exposing his bare chest. a small blush creeps to my cheeks but I hide it, holding my hand to his forehead./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You do feel a little warm, I'll be right back. do you want black or green tea?" I whisper, afraid that if I talk too loud I'll make his headache worse./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"he looks up in my orbs. "green.."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"looking into his eyes makes me think he's not actually sick, but something is bothering him. maybe if I gaze deeper, I'll find the cause./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I want to but I have to make his tea. I turn and walk to the door, reaching for the knob./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""um...Italy?" Germany asks. his voice sounds closer. I spin around to see him standing in front of me. I didn't even hear him move! I gasp when he engulfs me in a hug. his toned chest is warm against my cold frame. the blush on my cheeks grows bigger as he holds me like this./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""G-Germany..!" I stutter in complete shock, this is the first time he's hugged me..br /I wrap my shaking arms around his torso wearily. he gently holds my head to his chest and I can feel the steady rise and fall of his breathing, though his heart is pounding fast./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""thank you." he says into my ear, causing me to shiver./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I giggle. "you're welcome Doitsu! I think that's the first time you've thanked me.. I just want you to be happy!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I can feel his mouth shift to a frown against my hair, making my heart drop. he sighs quietly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""please don't call me that Italy..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""hm? why?" I ask in confusion, pulling away from the hug. "but Japan gets to call you that."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"he started at me with a mixture of sadness and frustration./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""we're not talking about Japan right now." he says firmly, trying to stay calm. why can't we talk about him? this is so confusing.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Doi- I mean Germany, I think you need to rest. I'll be back with your tea." I change the subject, getting back to the real matters. I place my hands on his chest, pushing him backwards gently. he seems flustered that emI'm /emthe one pushing him onto his bed, his face tinted red. I'm just trying to get him to lie down./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I pull the blankets back and he crawls underneath, bringing the soft fabric to his chin. for a big strong guy, he sure looks cute like this./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I smile at him and leave the room, turning the light off behind me. as I come closer to the kitchen, I smell something burning and an odd sizzling noise catches my attention./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ah! My pasta!" I shriek, dashing into the small cooking area to see the water in the pot boiling over and the smell intensifies. steam clouds the kitchen and I start to freak out. I have to take care of this so Germany can sleep, I can't have him solve all my problems./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I snatch the pot holders and move the over flowing noodles to the next burner. the steam is hot as it invades every inch of my exposed skin and causes my hair to stick to my head. I rush to open all the Windows in the kitchen and living room, trying my best to air out the place. I turn off the stove and slide to the floor, back pressed to the cupboards. I sigh in exhaustion, raking my hand through my hair. emHow could I forget I was cooking? I could've burned down his house/em... I think fighting back tears./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Italy? What's going on, where are you?!" I hear Germany shout. emOh no... what is he going to think? am I going to get another lecture?/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"he bolts around the corner, frantically searching for me. a quiet sob escapes my lips when I see his worried expression. when he finds me curled up on the floor, his scared face changes to one of relief./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""mein gott you're okay." he breathes, falling to his knees. I can't stop it, he looks so frightened. the salty drops begin to fall at a steady pace down my cheeks as I cry out loudly. I fling onto him, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I-I'm so s-sorry G-Germany!" I wail into his shoulder. his body tenses at first, but then he places his strong arms around my back making me feel protected./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""shh shhh... it's okay Italy. you didn't do anything wrong." he choos trying to calm me down from my state./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"minutes past as he cradled me in his lap, stoking my light brown hair. I stopped crying but has the occasional hick./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I was just so scared that I had set your house on fire, b-but I didn't want to bother you so I handled it myself..." I whisper./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"he sighs in exasperation and our eyes meet, blue against Brown./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""what? Italy you know I would have taken care of this to keep you safe." his orbs swarm with sadness yet look so caring, making my insides want to melt./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I know."/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emwhat is this feeling...? I just want to show Italy more appreciation that he's here but... it doesn't feel like appreciation. different somehow. why am I acting so weird and why am I worrying about him so much? when I'm around him I become so vulnerable, weak. he's just my ally, that's all./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I silently debate with myself while bobbing the tea bags in our mugs. I crane my neck to look at him, watching as he struggles to remove the sticky pasta goop from the pot. he has his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his face Is red with the effort of scraping the paste from the sides./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"the corners of my mouth twitch when I turn back to the tea, trying to fight the oncoming smile./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Germany?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""is it okay if I wash the rest of the dishes before dinner? I know Japan usually does it but he's not here right now."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOh why does he keep talking about Japan?/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""s-sure." I stutter, nodding my head. my voice filled to the brim with sadness./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"as I watch the tea, my mind wanders off to this morning. maybe I was working them a bit too hard... Italy obviously doesn't like it but he stayed. why? has Japan felt like this the entire time he was part of the Axis Powers?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong"Germany, I'm leaving. your training is too difficult for me to handle and I hate watching Italy try so hard to keep up but you're never satisfied. Consider me no part of the Axis, I am sorry."/strong his voice rings in my head. my blood begins to boil in frustration just at the thought of him leaving. I know I still have Italy but his troops are a bunch of cowards. Japan was my strongest ally, he didn't like my training, but he had techniques of his own./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emwhat a stupid reason to lea-/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I'm broken out of my thoughts by Italy's scream./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""GERMANY GERMANY! HELP ME IT HUURRRTSSSSS OW OW!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I spin around quickly to see Italy holding a knife in his red hand, a small cut along his palm./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""HELP ME I'M GOING TO DIE I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE I'M STILL A VIRGIN-" he shrieks, shaking uncontrollably before I interrupt./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Italy is just a cut, you aren't going to die, let's go wrap it." I sigh taking the knife from his grasp and laying it on the counter./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I drag him and his sniffles to the bathroom and lift him onto the sink. he begins to cry again as I hold his hand under the running faucet. I gently wash of his wound, watching the blood drip down the drain./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Italy calm down, I'm just making it better.." I coo, running my left hand through his silky hair./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"his expression falls to a relaxed but still hurting look. I know it's just a little scratch, but it hurts me to see him like this. what if he really does get shot while running through Switzerland? How would me cry then? I shudder at the thought and Italy notices./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""G-Germany," he sputters in between hicks. "what I-is the matter?" his tear-filled orbs lock onto mine. I guess he really does pay me a lot of attention. enough to know when I'm bothered while he's hurt. usually I would think he should be worrying about himself when in reality he puts everyone before /he uses his right hand to touch my face, fingers skimming my cheek. he gazes into my eyes for what seems like an eternity, his expression calm./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Italy.." I mutter, locked in his stare. his already pink cheeks flare with a deep blush, looking over to the side. his hand drops in his lap./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I blink, snapped out of my trance. I remove his cut from the running water, accidentally keeping it under longer than intended./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sorry." he whispers, gripping his hand to his chest./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""d-don't be, you didn't do anything wrong." I assure him, moving to the medicine cabinet. I rummage through the bottles and boxes, my fingers searching for the gauze and wrap. upon finding I pull them out and place them on the counter./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No. you aren't feeling well and I was supposed to help you today. but you're the only one that's done any helping." he explains. the entire time, he's been trying to do things for me but I've stolen his spotlight.. his face expresses a look of apology./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"the corners of my mouth twitch as I reach for his hand. once again, putting others first./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""honestly Italy," I whisper, placing a square piece of gauze on the cut. "You don't need to worry so much about me. I'm a grown man."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I just wanted to repay you for all that you've done for me, even if it was the smallest task. I would probably be alone right now if you hadn't opened the box and I thank you for that..." Italy says, a tear slipping down his flushed cheeks. he winces as I spin the wrap around his palm, pulling it tight./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""there, now you won't die. don't worry about repaying me so much okay? I like doing things for you." I reassure him, helping him off the sink./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""ve~ thank you Germany!" he exclaims, that retarded look back on his face. he stands up on his toes, extending his neck to kiss my cheek. he giggles and runs off to the living room, leaving me alone. i see myself in the mirror, face tinted a light pink. my slicked back hair left a few strands dangling in my eyes. I brush them back and walk into my room. might as well put a shirt on at least./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I open my dresser and search for my white tank top, slipping it over my head. emwhat are we going to do now? Japan's gone, and I need to get him back. but I have no idea where he even is! he's probably gone back to his country. maybe I should just leave him alone, but we wouldn't be the Axis without him... I'm sure he'll come to his senses and return. /em/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Dinnerbr /_/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After the whole fiasco with the pasta and Italy cutting his hand, we agreed on an easy solution: frozen pizzas. it sure as hell is a lot easier than trying to make dinner. again. plus nobody is going to accidentally chop off their hand putting a simple pizza in the oven./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""'ve~ this is great!" Italy exclaims, plopping down at the kitchen table. "No matter what we went through today, we still ended up eating Italian! isn't it wonderful?" his big eyes smile at me and for the first time, I notice how beautiful they actually are. with his eyes squinted shut all the time, I never get to see his caramel brown pools. they complete his face, almost a perfect match for his light brown hair, making him look years younger than he actually is... how old is he anyway? I can't help but wonder as he watches me pull the gooey pizza out of the oven. he's completely turned around in his seat, head rested on the back of the chair. I place the pizza in the middle of the table, giving a small grin when he basically dives for a slice. the hungry Italian scarfs down half his piece by the time I sit in my chair./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"13 I decide, taking a piece for myself. inside he's like a teenager; always hungry, always lazy, and always complaining. but he's probably almost 200 years old./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes. it is." I reply. his head snaps up, leaving behind a bridge of cheese./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""voo vearry tink so?" he muffles with his mouth full. I chuckle lightly as his reaction. I usually don't answer things like that, I just leave it rhetorical and he's come to know that, not expecting a reply./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""yeah, I like seeing you this happy. now eat, we have training tomorrow and need sleep."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"he nods and continues eating but I can see his mind is elsewhere, his vacant eyes staring at his plate. I try not to notice, taking small bites of my pizza, but I'm so curious as to what he's thinking about. maybe he's just tired, I guess it's been a rough day for both of us../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"just before I'm about to ask him what's wrong, he gives me my answer. "where is he?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I raise one eyebrow and cock my head in confusion. emwhat is he taking about?/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""where's who?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Japan. he's been gone all day and he hasn't come home yet."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"my heart drops to my stomach. how will I explain this.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I can feel a bead of sweat roll down my forehead in nervousness and a lump forms in my throat, preventing me from telling him the truth./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""uh- well you see...he uh.. went to the market earlier, and it got late, so he uh.. stayed in his country. I'm sure his paper work is stacking up so he might be gone for a while.." I lie in a not so smooth way./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You must not be feeling good after all Germany! you never stutter." he giggles, wiping the sauce off his face with his sleeve./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"we eat the rest of our meal in silence after that and I put our plates in the sink. I can hear the big rain droplets pound on the roof like bullets. it's going to be a storm tonight... another reason for Italy to cry. I sigh and wander into the living room, sitting on the couch. I pick up the book off the small lamp table and begin to read, crossing my legs./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get lost in the story. I stare at the same page, rereading the same sentences for what seems like forever because the words just don't process. my mind keeps going back to Japan. emmaybe I'll call him tomorrow, try and talk things through with him./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emI still don't understand why he's acting so childish! a little training doesn't hurt anybody, so why did he leave? m/emy eyes widen at a certain thought. strongem'I hate watching Italy try so hard to keep up but you're never satisfied.' /em/strongemdoes Japan, maybe, like Italy for some reason...? .../ememnien/emem... he may be creepy with that camera of his but I never expect him to be... gay or anything. but... do I? is that that other feeling that's not appreciation? /ememNIEN/emem! I'M DEFINITELY NOT GAY!/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I shake my head, trying to get the weird assumptions out of my mind. a loud crash sounds outside, like the clanging of trashcan lids, and a flash of light comes soon after startling me a bit./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emthree... two...one.../em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I hear the sound of feet padding down the hallway at a rapid pace against the hardwood flooring, telling me that Italy is coming/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"he scrambles into the living room and almost knocks over the coffee table just to fly onto me, latching on my arm arm like a leech./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emperfect timing./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Germany Germany!" he cries, repeating my name as usual. I just set down the book and lift him into my lap, holding him like a baby. he clutches onto my white tee shirt, burying his face in my chest. I can feel him shaking and quivering in fear./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I honestly didn't know he was emthis/em scared of lightning... it makes me feel sorry.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I soothingly hold him there, drawing circles into his back with my fingertips. he's just so adorable like this, so... vulnerable. I feel my face heat up madly and I mentally slap myself for thinking such things./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"soon enough I feel him breathing at a steady pace, his body limp. he fell asleep. I glance at the clock ticking away on the wall; 9:24. I decide it's time for bed for the both of us and I carefully stand up, holding him gently in fear of waking him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I walk us both to my bedroom, knowing at one point during the night he'll come crawling into bed with me anyways. after I tuck him under the sheets, I remove my pants and join him. almost instinctively, as if I was a teddy bear, he wraps his skinny arms around my waist, curling up to me. I close my eyes and rest my cheek on top of his head, slowly drifting off into sleep as the storm goes on./p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Japan's POVbr /_/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Dude Japan! What's up bro?" I hear the familiar American accent call down the market isle. I turn away from the manga to see him striding towards me like the hero he thinks he is. America. the self centered, childish and ridiculous man who needs a head shrinker. but I will never come out and say that to his face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh, herro America. how are you?" I reply, placing one of the books in the shopping basket./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm good dude. Hey, where are Germany and Italy? are they here with you? I mean Italy practically follows you everywhere so..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I can feel my lips tighten into a line but he doesn't seem to notice, staring at one of the magazine's with half naked women on the cover./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No... I'm not with them anymore." I tell him. why did I even leave? just because I can't keep up with Germany's training doesn't mean I need to put my country in danger. I mean, they were like part of my country themselves, Germany and Italy always helped me when I had trouble with it. now that they're gone, I don't have that extra help and protection. though I think having a little time to myself won't hurt. I'll go back at some point. but what will they think of me? a coward?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""so, you're on your own now? you're out of the axis?" he questions, raising a blond eyebrow and looks at me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""yeah? so what?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""maybe, if I talk to them enough, you can join us! be part of the allies! with your Japanese technology we can like, make huge robots to dominate! plus you got some wicked awesome fighting skills!" he exclaims a bit too loud, getting weird looks from passerby. if humans found out about us countries, who knows what will happen? his face Is full on anticipation as he bounces up and down on his toes. "this'll be awesome!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No." I say plainly. he automatically freezes and gapes at me, his mouth hanging open./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""what?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I said no. after I've had a rittle... vacation.. I'm going back."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"he snickers and shoves his hands in the pockets of his bomber jacket. "back to boring Ludwig and annoying Feliciano I guess. why would you want to be with them, when you can be training with the HERO? with your addition to the group, we can be so powerful! And you want to be with emthem? /emsure Germany is strong but Italy is a huge baby!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""how do you know their names?" I ask confused. countries are only supposed to reveal them to their allies or close friends./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"he grins. "I have my ways."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I think for a moment. he can find out information that not a lot of people can, plus if I join them, I'll have the entire allied forces on my side. that's more than just Germany and Italy... br /I'll be... strong.. maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to join with them. see what happens.. plus if I decide to go back, I'll have information./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I sigh and he looks back up at me again from the magazine, now in his hands. a glint of hope flashes through his eyes and he smiles./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""you're considering?" he asks, grinning ear to ear./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""a rittle. I guess it wouldn't be emthat/em bad of an idea."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"he jumps up and exclaims happily. "Yes! a new member! come with me! we're going to my place. they're all waiting there for me to get back." he grabs onto my arm and I drop my basket as he pulls me with his amazing strength towards the exit./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""w-wait America, I didn't buy my things-" I stutter, being dragged like a rag doll to his car./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""that doesn't matter dude! we need to get you to my house to settle things. especially with the old man, he's not going to think it's a good I idea, having an axis soldier and all."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I gulp nervously as I climb into the passenger seat, watching as America gets behind the wheel. emis this really a good idea? what if they think I'm some sort of spy? well technically I am doing this kind of in Germany and Italy's /ememfavor/emem, getting information. so yeah a spy./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"the entire ride to his country is long and silent, only the soft pur of his red convertible is audible. it reminds me of when italy took me for a... ride... in his red convertible. I never want to see him behind the wheel of a car again. I look out the window and daydream about my time with Italy and Germany. it was fun while it lasted when we weren't training./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"the hills and pastures zip by as the car speeds at least 20 miles over the speed limit. he's a crazy driver./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""we're here, my house is just up this road. I own acres so I basically live out in the middle of no where." he says, easing up on the gas. the car slows and I hear the pebbles crunch under the tires. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"as we roll up to a huge farm house, I spot four other cars in the driveway. they are here./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"he cuts off the engine and looks over at me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""are you nervous?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""no." I lie easily, removing my seatbelt./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""you should be."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"well that doesn't make me feel any better. my heart leaps in my chest as he leads me to his front door. he jingles his keys in the door lock, letting it swing open./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm home!" he calls into the huge hallway. his house is actually quite nice, the light maroon walls go good with the Brown leather sofa in the room ahead./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""ah bonjour mon ami!" France yells, striding down the hallway towards us, his hips swaying. "you've returned."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""ugh, you're too perky you bloody frogg.." England grumbled from the sofa, setting his tea on the coffee table./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I brought Japan with me! you'll never guess where I ran into him at-"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Japan?!" England exclaims, giving America the death glare. "why?!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"America scoffs looking down at me. "I knew the old man wouldn't approve."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD MAN?!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""nothing nothing..." America mumbles, placing a hand on my back, gently nudging me forward. it feels... weird./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"he pushes me into the room and I see Russia sitting in the arm chair, knitting. this shocks me because Russia doesn't seem to be the kind of person who knits. the entire time, I can feel the scornful eyes of England burning holes in the back of my head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So everybody! I brought him here today, because he is currently out of the axis. I figured he could join us!" America exclaims, rupturing a few eardrums I'm sure./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""bloody hell you can't be serious. obviously he's just acting as a spy! we can't trust him." England scoffs, giving America the emyou-/ememhaven't/emem-figured-that-out-yet?/em look./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I believe that Japan is strongnot/strong an axis spy. tell 'em buddy!" he says, giving me a friendly- yet painful- whack on the back./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I clear my throat nervously. "there have been some issues between Germany and I, so I reft. he was simpry too hard going on his training and I couldn't take it."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I didn't see you as a man to give up. ohonhonhon" France chuckles from his seat on the sofa next to Russia. he crosses his legs and rests his head on his palm./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"when I didn't respond, America did for me. "and he's not. if he had given up, he would have let down his country. that's why he is joining us!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I see no reason why we should let him in." England says simply. he really is a negative person./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I do." America argues, folding his arms across his chest./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""and what is that? he's a spy!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""is not! he just left the axis, and obviously he's going to need someone else to help him protect his country."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""why does that have to be US?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""think about it, it would benefit us too! Japan has some awesome technology that would help us dominate!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""that still doesn't mean we can trust him!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""what if we made him sign the contract?" Russia's voice cut in. I almost forgot he was there considering how quiet he /the room went silent as they considered it. contact? why would I have to sign a contract? I feel like there is something they are not going to tell me.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""maybe... i suppose we can trust him after he signs it.."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""which contract is this again?" America asks confused, scratching the back of his neck./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"England and France both stand up, walking him into the hall out of earshot. Russia soon follows behind, leaving me alone and confused./p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(still Japan's POV)br /_/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"soon enough they walk back in, a thin packet in England's hand./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""sit down dude, we gotta talk about this." America says gesturing towards the dining room behind me. I take a seat at one of the nice, mahogany chairs that matches with its mahogany table. his whole house is absolutely gorgeous. a crystal chandelier dripped from the roof, just above the table with its vase of daisies./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"the other countries join me, looking weary enough. they think I'll break the contract. and I can tell England still doesn't trust me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"he slides the papers in front of me and hands me a pen./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""basically, this is a peace treaty. each paper is for each of us countries. the last paper you have to sign tells us that we can trust you and you're not an axis spy. got it?" he explains./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I nod and pick up the pen, not bothering to actually read the papers./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I begin to write my name 'J-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""you're real name." France butts in, tapping his finger on the name line./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I scowl to myself. what if I sign this, and can't go back after a month? well... I'm not with them anymore. it's okay to do this../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"my hand begins to shake a bit. I'm not exactly sure with myself if I should be doing this or not. this could be a huge mistake.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I will myself to continue. more power..for the sake of my country../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Kiku Honda' I scribble on the sheet of paper, one after the next. the countries smile at each other in a devious way, making me nervous. except for Russia, he merely grins from his seat with his innocent face, but we all no he's anything but./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""great! you're officially a member of the allied forces bro, welcome to the family!" America exclaims, clapping me on the back, making me lurch forward a bit./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"the other nations stand up and bid their goodbyes and one by one file out the door, leaving me alone in America's house./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""you can stay here for tonight and I'll drive you back to the market so you can get your car... just make yourself comfortable!" he smiles and stomps up the stairs./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I sit alone at his dining room table with nothing to do. What do I do? I'm a part of the allies now, and I'm clueless. what are Italy and Germany going to think? I've completely betrayed our friendship... maybe I can talk America into letting me leave after a month. but that would be completely irrational! after a month I will know most of their information, they will never let me leave! They even left the room to discuss the contract so obviously they are hiding something.. I should have never signed it, what have I gotten myself into?/p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Italy's POVbr /_/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"the bed shakes wildly and I hear Germany's strong voice shouting my name./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Italy! get up! we have training!" (hehe fooled you :D)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I groan in protest, turning over in the sheets and return to my pasta filled dreams. he merely rips off the sheets and yanks on my curl, trying to get me up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"my eyes shoot open and a huge blush floods my cheeks as I moan loudly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""ah..G-Germany.. don't d-do that.."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"he gave me a look of confusion, wondering what just happened. then realization strikes him and his cheeks flush pink./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""uh- j-just get up okay? I'll leave you in here to get ready a-and such..." he stutters, then dashes out of the room. now he'll remember not to do that again.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I stumble out of bed, trying to forget what just happened. a small yawn escapes my lips and I slip on a big shirt, making my way to the kitchen for breakfast. as I walk in, Germany is at the stove making wursts in a skillet, the pink still lingers a bit. he looks up and sees me walk in, the pink once again flaring up at my outfit; one of his shirts which is 3 sizes too big and my Italian flag boxers./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""that's my band shirt you know, Prussia bought it for me on my birthday last year." he says, trying to hide the amusement in his voice./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I look down to spell out the name./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""rr- omsteeen"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Rammstein" he corrects me, smiling at my failed attempt. he puts the sizzling wursts on a plate and places it on the table./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""eat, we have training."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""but why can't we eat the left over pizza from last night?" I protest, poking at my sausage with a fork. he rolls his eyes in an annoyed manner and sits down, cutting his into pieces./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"TIME SKIP 7:00 ambr /_/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"and now my day repeats itself, the same as yesterday, except Japan is still in his country doing paper work. I'm happy that fratello does it for me so that I don't accidentally sign a paper that gives part of my land to a different country. that would be bad. very bad./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""c'mon Italy, raise your arms higher! these are jumping jacks, not hopping bunnies!" Germany commands as he performs one handed push ups./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""if I look like a bunny..., am I a cute bunny...?" I ask, super out of breath./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"he sighs and rolls his eyes again. while he isn't looking, I run across the field and hid behind a tree to play with a cute little cat that I play with everyday. Carino's sleek ginger fur poofs up between my fingers and he rubs his face against my cheek, making me giggle./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Italy! your training isn't done yet!" I hear Germany yell, searching for me. he had yet to find my hiding spot behind this tree, he'll never figure it-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Italy, get back over here." his grumpy voice rumbles behind me, making goose bumps stand up on my arms. I whip my head around to see him towering over me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"he sighs and brings his hand to his hair, closing his eyes. "alright fine. here's the deal. you can do all the training that is necessary for today, or you can run 2 laps. BUT," he pauses, holding up a finger. "but you have to wear my battle helmet."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"my eyes widen in shock, he's never made me do that before...br /do I have to wear it? but every time he even emsuggests/em me trying it on I freak out, but I want to be a stronger person don't I?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""o-ok, fine... I'll do it..." I mumbled in a low voice, looking back down at Carino. I can't control my hands as they begin to shake. I glance up at Germany to see his slightly hurt expression. the kind of expression somebody makes when they are trying to hide their sadness./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""...really? Are you sure? I mean, I made the deal but I didn't think you'd take it... I just wanted you to finish training."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No Germany, I want to be a strong nation like you. and I know I'll have to go into a real war one day, not just a small argument, I need to be prepared for what's really out there. I need to see what's really happening in this world and open my eyes for the first time in a long time." I whisper, a small tear rolling down my cheek. a memory of Holy Rome flashes through my mind, reminding me that he's never going to return, no matter how much I pray. for years after he disappeared, I hoped he would come back to me and never leave again. but when the realization slowly came to mind, I shut my eyes, never wanting to see the world for how cruel it is, taking the only person who truly understood me out of my grasp./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"he sighs and extends his hand. I take it hesitantly, preparing myself to face my fear. he pulls me to my feet and I follow him to his -or our- house. every step closer to the building makes me even more nervous. once inside he opens the closet next to the front door and pulls out a slightly dusty dark green metal helmet, causing my breath to hitch in my throat./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Italy, calm down, it's not like this is your worst enemy." Germany says in a reassuring tone, though it isn't very reassuring./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""or is it?" I choke out, loosening the collar to my blue uniform. if I could go back in time and be sitting by the tree, I would have chosen the first option, but it's too late now./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Germany gives me a worried look, then walks out the front door, helmet under his arm. I follow suit and we end up at the dirt road a little too fast for comfort. why can't we be snails? I unbutton my uniform top and slide it off, leaving me in a white tank top./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"he gazes into my eyes reluctantly, making sure I want to do this. I stand up straighter, fixing my posture and nodding for him to go on. he exhales loudly and slips the metal thing on my head, clicking the latch under my chin. I want to scream and throw it off, but I have to be strong for Germany.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""if you want I can make it 1-"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No", I cut him off. "I'll do both laps..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"he steps back and I position myself in the middle of the road, ready to run./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""ready," Germany starts. a pang of fear hits my heart, but I ignore it, closing my eyes, the eyes I've decided to keep open./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""set," emwhat if I get shot? That's my biggest fear about this helmet, but I have to know I'm not going to get shot. there's no reason. /emmy face twists slightly in nervousness and discomfort./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""...go.." the word rings in my head and I feel like my heart is going to explode out of my chest. through all of this fear I push myself to move forward. my feet move quickly over the wet soil from last night's rain, causing mud to stick to my boots./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"it reminds me of a rainy battle and I'm running away from the enemy, rifle in hand, though I'm too nervous to remember how to use it. my hands shake uncontrollably and I drop it, but now it's lost, just as I am in this bloody battle. I quickly look around in every direction, trying to see through the fog, or maybe it isn't fog, but tears./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"a tall black figure begins to loom in front of me, my own rifle in his hands. as the fog leaves my sight, letting me see who it is, I find that it's Germany. I reach for my gun, but he pulls it back and points the end at me. I try to cry out for him to stop but nothing escapes my cracked lips. I fall to my knees, the mud splashing around me. I instinctively throw my arms in front of me, as if they could penetrate bullets./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Germany! no! please!" I scream out, the only words that seem to want to come out. I look up through teary eyes to see him bring the gun up to his shoulder, flicking the glock back./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""STOP!" I scream as loud as possible, but it only sounds like a mere echo. "STOP STOP STOP!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Italy! Italy snap out of it!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"my eyes fling open and I see Germany in front of me again. I'm on my knees with my hands unconsciously trying to undo the strap of the helmet./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shout, scurrying as far away as possible from him. /p 


End file.
